Um céu e um sorriso
by Kuroneko -q
Summary: Um céu. Um sorriso e um amor. Tudo isso já fora dele, tudo dela já fora dele. Mas a vingança e o ódio o fizeram perder isso, agora, ele olha o céu com desprezo, torturando-se para sempre por perder o seu amor. One Shot / Sasuke e Hinata *-*


- O céu...

Aquele tom de azul no céu...Aquelas nuvens brancas que pareciam tão fragéis...Movendo-se lentamente...Era tão relaxante...Gostava de olhar o céu em seus momentos de folga...Quando não estava treinando ou sendo perseguido pelo seu "fan club"...Mas tinha algo errado no céu...

- ...Não é como antigamente... - Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando enquanto sua mão direita estava erguida em direção as nuvens, como se realmente pudesse alcançá-las.

Sentia aquela sensação de vazio sempre que parava para olhar o céu...Era um vazio que o entristecia mais do que tudo...Mas ao invés de simplesmente parar com esse hábito, essa vazio apenas o faz olhar mais fixamente para o azul...Sentia como se merecesse sentir aquela tristeza...Merecia ser torturado por aquele desgosto...Por aquele vazio.

- Sasuke!...Sasuke!... - Duas garotas jovens e bonitas, uma de cabelos rosados e a outra de loiro, gritavam seu nome de longe.

As garotas vinham correndo e acenando com olhares de quem queriam atenção e sorrisos que expressavam desejo de agrado...Elas corriam aparentemente querendo uma chegar primeiro que a outra. O garoto sobre a árvore que contemplara o céu, Sasuke Uchiha, se irrita com a presença de ambas, as garotas que o tiravam de seu tempo solitário.

- Ino...! Acorda, eu quero falar com o Sasuke em particular! Vá embora! - A garota de cabelos rosados praticamente rosnava para a outra garota.

- Cala a boca testuda! Eu é quem quero falar com o Sasuke! - A loira revidava os comentários da outra com raiva.

As duas garotas já paravam ainda longe da árvore onde o Uchiha estava, começando a discutir e a trocar olhares odiosos se esquecendo completamente do garoto. Ambas não percebiam que eram encaradas com fúria por Sasuke, enojado pela presença fútil das garotas desesperadas por atenção que disputavam um amor que jamais teriam.

- Ora sua!...Huh? - As duas acabam se tocando após algumas trocas de xingamentos, que Sasuke não estava mais lá.

Sasuke caminhava pelo bosque com as mãos no bolso, afastando-se ao máximo das garotas que lhe irritavam tanto...Queria ficar sozinho, era o que sempre quis...Agora não sabe se é isso que quer.

- Por que...Por que o céu...É tão feio... - Sasuke falava baixo para si mesmo.

O garoto cabisbaixo continuava a caminhar, balbuciando palavras que vinham em sua cabeça...A imagem do céu era repugnante e lhe causava sofrimento que não desejava dividir...Queria que aquilo passasse...Que pudesse olhar o céu e poder se lembrar do gostinho de algodão doce nos lábios "dela". Mas não se lembrava...Ele não se lembrava.

Já havia de certa forma se perdido, não de uma maneira que não sabia onde estava, apenas deixara seus pés o levarem a um lugar que não era seu objetivo, mas admitia que aquele lugar não era nada ruim para seus pensamentos...No meio do bosque, havia uma praça muito antiga onde as crianças brincavam...Um escorrego pequeno que dava em uma pilha fofa de areia, uns balanços e mais alguns brinquedos...Mas um lhe chamará atenção, fora uma caixa de areia. Era uma área em retângulo separada por umas madeiras com areia macia, Sasuke podia ver uma caixa e uma pázinha de plástico na caixa de areia, brinquedos de criança.

Sasuke se aproxima dos brinquedos, segurando a pá de plástico com uma das mãos e a olhando bem...Óbviamente era velha, deve ter sido abandonada por alguma criança há meses, talvez anos. Fez questão de abandonar a pá no chão e se dirigir para fora do bosque, mas uma estranha sensação o atraiu a sentar-se em um dos balanços. Ele não ficou se balançando, apenas sentou-se e podia escutar os rangidos da ferrugem do brinquedo com os leves movimentos que o balanço fazia...A brisa movia os cabelos do Uchiha de um jeito delicado como as folhas e a areia...Aquela brisa lhe trazia lembranças...Esse parque lhe trazia lembranças...Lembranças.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Caminhava feliz pelas ruas de Konoha! Feliz entre aspas, mantinha sua expressão séria enquanto lambia seu pirulito, o segurando com uma mão enquanto a outra ficava escondida em um bolso. Olhando aos arredores podia ver algumas garotas suspirando por vê-lo. Nunca derá muita atenção, para ele eram apenas umas chatas que não tinham nada para fazer além de segui-lo e elogiá-lo com sorrisos falsos e forçados, para ele elas queriam tê-lo por que era a única coisa que não podiam ter, não gostava disso._

_- Sasuke! - Uma voz feminina chamava e pelos passos o garoto sabia que se aproximava._

_Sasuke bufa apesar do pirulito na boca, era o que faltava, uma viera falar com ele. Ele não se vira por completo, mas o suficiente para ver a garota atrás dele, tinha umas tranças loiras e vestia uma roupa bem femininada, coisa que atrairia sem dúvida a maioria dos garotos, mas não lhe chamava nem um pouco a atenção._

_- Sasuke-kun...Você deixa...Deixa eu provar o seu pirulito deixa? - A garota pede meio sem jeito e abaixando um pouco a cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo o olhando firmemente e com um dedinho sobre os lábios._

_Sasuke a olhou dos pés a cabeça, esperou alguns segundos no silêncio como se ela entendesse o recado, mas ao ver que não...Retira seu pirulito da boca e suspirando, lhe dá a resposta._

_- "N - A - O - "...NÃO! - O Uchiha não chega a gritar, mas fala em um tom bem alto e mandão._

_Sasuke coloca seu pirulito na boca, grande e rosa com linhas espirais azuis, vira-se e continua a caminhar. O garoto tinha 6 anos e as garotas já o idolatravam e diziam coisas sobre casar com ele quando crescerem, não tinha a menor pena delas, não precisava sentir. Podia escutar a garota bufar furiosa como se sua tentativa de chamar a atenção não tivesse funcionado, na verdade era exatamente isso o que tinha acontecido._

_Voltando seu trajeto, lambia seu pirulito enquanto continuava a caminhar, estava indo em direção ao parquinho em um bosque próximo a academia ninja, gostava de passar seu tempo lá, era vazio e podia treinar e gastar seu tempo para si a vontade. Apenas o barulho de seus passos e os das folhas caindo impregnavam seus ouvidos e mente, suspirava sentindo o ar puro e saboreava o gosto de seu pirulito, caminhando para dentro do bosque onde a pracinha se localizava. Era sempre vazia nessa época do ano devido a academia ninja não funcionar, e Sasuke apreciava cada segundo ali...Sozinho...Ele sentava-se nas raízes de uma imensa e bonita árvore do ladinho da praça, e ficava ali reconfortando sua cabeça no tronco da árvore e chupando seu pirulito...Mas ele não estava tão sozinho quanto pensava..._

_- Sniff...Sniff...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!_

_O barulho de choro incomoda Sasuke, era alguém próximo só podia ser, não escutava nem o barulho da população comercial em Konoha, quanto mais o choro de algum pirralho. Ele levanta-se incomodado pelo barulho e segue o som do choro, e acaba por chegar ao outro lado da árvore..._

_- Huh? - Sasuke faz um ruído de dúvida ainda com o pirulito na boca, dessa vez com ambas as mãos no bolso, observando o causador do som importuno._

_Era uma garota, deveria ser da sua idade...Tinha cabelos morenos e bem curtinhos, estava sentada com as pernas dobradas e com ambas as mãos tapando o rosto, chorando bastante. Devido a isso, não podia ver o rosto da garota._

_- Ei! - Sasuke tira o pirulito da boca e fala alto para que a garota escutasse. - Para de chorar! Tá me irritando!_

_Sasuke fala em um tom autoritário para a garota, que lentamente tira uma das mãos do rosto e a vira bem devagar para observar Sasuke...O Uchiha quase engasga de certa surpresa ao ver o rosto da garota, apenas uma parte de seu rosto não escondida pelas mãos...Suas bochechas rosadas e pele bem branca, com um olho de cor branca que o lembrava da lua...Para limpar-se das lágrimas, a garota revela seu rosto para Sasuke, limpando-o com as mãos ainda soluçando fortemente. Ela era bonita demais...Seu rosto o olhava cheio de medo e com grossas lágrimas descendo por seus olhos brancos, como cristais de frágil prata Sasuke pensava..._

_- Por que está chorando?! - Sasuke ainda fala com um tom autoritário, o que lhe dá um certo sentimento de culpa, sabendo que definitavamente a garota não queria sua atenção, na verdade, estava com medo dele._

_- Sniff...Sniff...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!_

_A garota volta a esconder seu rosto com as mãos...Chorando forte e soluçando como se sua agonia estivesse prestes a explodir em sua garganta. Sasuke se arrepende um pouco das palavras tão fortes, ela parecia como uma boneca de porcelana que se quebra a toa...Sasuke jamais se involveu com alguém desse tipo, a maioria das garotas sempre tentavam chamar sua atenção de uma maneira que o irritava, a presença delas o enjoava e ele não gostava de conviver com pessoas assim...Mas essa garota...Era diferente delas...O atraia._

_Sasuke mantém sua pose de durão, seus pensamentos são guardados apenas a ele...Ele vira o rosto na direção onde o corpo da menina estava, vendo próximo um algodão doce rosa no chão, sujo devido a areia no chão e apenas com algumas mordidas, provavelmente pertencia a garota._

_- Aff... - Sasuke suspira apesar do pirulito na boca. O choro da garota estava começando a dar-lhe nos nervos._

_O garoto então senta-se na frente da garota, que apenas escuta o barulho dele sentando-se, recusa-se a tirar as mãos do rosto. Sasuke a olha com certo desdém, já não aguentava mais aquela barulheira._

_- Argh...Olha, se você parar de chorar...Eu...Eu...Eu te dou meu pirulito! - Sasuke oferece a mão a garota que segurava o pirulito._

_Sem saber o que mais fazer para a garota parar de chorar, Sasuke se livra do seu querido doce, o tirando da boca e o oferecendo a garota. O barulho da choradeira acaba, mas a garota ainda continua na mesma posição, só parava de chorar...Sasuke podia novamente ouvir o barulho das folhas caindo...Mas por algum motivo sentia falta de escutar o som da voz chorona da garota, mas preferia ouvir sua voz dizendo seu nome do que cheia de tristeza..._

_Sasuke não hesita em dar um sorriso ao ver dois dedos de uma das mãos da garota darem espaço para que ela pudesse ver o garoto e o pirulito, através daquele buraquinho Sasuke pode ver uma parte da bochecha e os olhos perolados da garota chorona. Ele gostou de ter chamado a atenção dela._

_Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalam ao ver o rosto da garota por completo, ela retira suas mãos para poder encarar Sasuke ainda soluçando...Como ela era linda! Seus olhos ainda enormes e inchados devido ao choro, as lágrimas sob suas bochechas molhadas, grandes e rosadas...Sua pele branca como a neve e seus pequenos lábios femininos e vermelhos...As lágrimas dela eram brilhantes e espessas, eram tão bonitas..._

_Sasuke acaba saindo de seus pensamentos ao ver que uma das mãos da garota tinha se erguido, ela tremia bastante e Sasuke novamente volta ao mundo da lua ao sentir a maciez da pele de seus dedos tocar nos dele...Ela pega firmemente o pirulito e retorna rapidamente o punho cerrado para si, o colocando lentamente na boca. A garota encara Sasuke com a cabeça baixa, olhando-o como se olhasse a própria testa e ainda chupando o pirulito e segurando sua base entre os indicadores dos dedos molhados pelas lágrimas._

_- Muito melhor! Agora...Me diz o seu nome! - Sasuke fala sem deixar seu tom autoritário que praticamente ordenava a garota._

_- ... - A garota continua em silêncio observando Sasuke com a cabeça baixa sem dizer uma palavra._

_- O meu é Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. - O garoto fala, pela primeira vez na conversa sem seu tom autoritário, substituindo sua frieza por um largo sorriso e um tom meigo que ele jamais pensara ser capaz de realizar._

_A garota acaba erguendo sua cabeça olhando Sasuke com uma expressão surpresa, e o sorriso de Sasuke só aumenta ao ver o quão corada estavam as bochechas da garota...Ela volta a abaixar a cabeça..._

_- M-MEU NOME É HINATA H-HYUUGA! - A garota levanta o rosto e grita de olhos fechados, como uma tentativa de superar o medo e a timidez._

_Sasuke não se assusta com o grito da garota, na verdade continua a estar confortável com a presença dela. Olhando-a fundo nos olhos, após dizer seu nome, a garota começa a encará-lo de rosto erguido e ainda com a vermelhidão nas bochechas. A pequena boca tentando tomar o pirulito por inteiro a deixando com uma cara de infantilidade atraia o Uchiha. De súbito, ela volta a abaixar a cabeça, oferecendo o pirulito novamente ao garoto._

_- EU NÃO POSSO ACEITAR! - A garota grita novamente de cabeça baixa e corada, oferecendo o pirulito de volta ao Uchiha._

_- Por que? - Sasuke fala de um jeito natural enquanto sua expressão fica curiosa e seus olhos bem abertos como uma criança na sua idade tem quando pergunta algo e quer muito saber a resposta._

_- P-por que...P-por q-que n-não é me-meu! - A garota replica balançando a cabeça._

_- Mas eu dei para você, então é seu! - O garoto então tira o pirulito das mãos da garota, o colocando contra a boca da garota de olhos perolados como se quisesse obrigá-la a engoli-lo, forçando que sua pequena boca guardasse o pirulito por inteiro._

_A garota cora com o ato de Sasuke, colocando o pirulito em sua boca. Era grande para sua boca e roça um pouco em suas boxexas as deixando meio "pegajosas", principalmente por causa das lágrimas secas ali. Ela não hesita e embora tenha feito isso por mera formalidade, na verdade estava gostando do doce, e continuava com ele._

_- Aquele algodão doce era seu? - Sasuke pergunta, dessa vez com em cima das pernas cruzadas e com as mãos sobre o chão e aproximando o rosto de Hinata, com o rosto ainda mais curioso e com os olhos fixos nos da garota, a deixando com mais medo e corada._

_A garota concorda com a cabeça ficando extremamente incomodada com a aproximação dos dois._

_- Você deixou cair e tava chorando não é?! - Sasuke falava em um tom ainda mais alto já quase tocando o seu nariz com o dela e com enormes olhos de curiosidade._

_A garota novamente concorda com a cabeça, afastando sua cabeça para trás e batendo de leve no tronco da árvore._

_- AH!...Bom, você não precisa mais chorar tá certo? - O garoto abria um sorriso enorme dizendo essas palavras._

_A expressão no rosto de Sasuke deixava a garota mais calma, não tinha mais tanto medo dele...Não tanto._

_- C-Certo...! - A garota agora fala tirando o pirulito da boca e concordando com a cabeça._

_Sasuke se levanta, olhando a garota sentada entre as raízes da árvore. Ele então diminui um pouco seu sorriso, sentando-se ao lado da Hyuuga._

_- Se importa de eu sentar aqui? - Sasuke falava com um sorriso leve e uma expressão descontraída._

_- ...N...N-Não... - Na verdade ela se importava, seus ombros estavam se tocando e ela se incomodava com tanta aproximação, corando de leve e virando os olhos para outra direção._

_- Hinata, o que você estava fazendo aqui? - Sasuke pergunta a garota para arrancar-lhe mais palavras, gostava de sua voz. Era mais gostosa do que o som solitário das árvores e do vento._

_- Ah...E-Eu tenho...T-Tenho vergonha de d-dizer... - A garota abaixa a cabeça brincando com os dedos como se estivesse se distraindo._

_- Vergonha? Eu não conto para ninguém então!_

_- N-Não é...N-Não é esse...Esse tipo de v-vergonha..._

_- Então que tipo de vergonha é??? - O garoto arregalava seus olhos e seus lábios formavam um novo sorriso, perguntando a garota._

_- É que...Ah, deixa para lá...Eu conto..._

_- Então conta!_

_- Eu...Eu estava...Olhando o céu... - A garota fala baixo e meio corada._

_- O CÉU?! - O garoto pergunta em voz alta, tinha um jeito eufórico e estava quase pulando enquanto falava._

_Vendo que os olhos do Uchiha não deixavam de olhar seu rosto cheio de lágrimas, Hinata resolve encará-lo vendo que ele não pararia de olhá-la tão fixamente. O rosto de Hinata estava sujeito as luzes do sol matutino, Sasuke via o rosto da Hyuuga brilhar devido a luz refletindo na água em suas bochechas rosadas e sentia uma sensação estranha ao olhá-la...Tinha vontade de ficar olhando-a para sempre para sentir aquilo, estava gostando do gostinho desse sentimento novo que nunca sentira, não sabia o que era, mas era bom e essa garota o fazia sentir. Ele cora um pouco pensando no que falava, e vira o rosto para o céu, olhando o tom de azul do céu e as nuvens brancas mais a luz do sol._

_- O que tem de tão especial no céu? - O garoto pergunta sem olhar Hinata nos olhos._

_- Olha para o céu...Mas olha... - A garota fala abaixando a cabeça, o que incentiva Sasuke a olhá-la._

_- ?_

_- Olha de verdade. - A garota volta a olhar Sasuke, não estava corada ou gaguejando, apenas falava...Com um sorriso..._

_O sorriso daquela garota era tão bonito...Era a coisa mais linda que já vira na vida...Sasuke sente os lábios tremerem e o coração pulsar com aquele rosto angelical da garotinha chorona...O sorriso que via todo o dia de família, amigos e não conhecidos não era nada especial, era só um sorriso, quase sempre forçado...Sorrisos cheios de mentiras e falsidade, sorrisos irreais...Não era como aquele sorriso...Nada era igual aquilo...Talvez apenas uma coisa._

_Sasuke olha o céu novamente a pedido de Hinata..._

_- Meu Deus... - Sasuke balbucia palavras de surpresa ao olhar o céu novamente, seus olhos brilhavam com aquela imagem..._

_Pode sentir uma brisa forte enquanto olhava aquele céu...O azul jamais fora tão reconfortante...O branco jamais fora tão lindo...O céu...Era incrível...Jamais parara para olhar o céu daquela maneira...Jamais sentira o que Hinata o fazia sentir._

_- É lindo, Hinachan! - Sasuke fala surpreso com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e uma expressão de felicidade sem igual, ainda olhando o céu com seus olhos presos aquele céu lindo._

_- "Hina...Chan"? - Hinata cora ao escutar o sufixo Chan junto ao seu nome como um apelidinho bobo._

_- Huh? Ah...Desculpe. Hinata. - Sasuke volta seus olhos aos da Hyuuga pedindo desculpas pelo seu ato espontâneo._

_- Ah...Você...V-Você...P-Pode me c-chamar de Hinachan...Se quiser... - A garota fala extremamente corada, voltando a brincar com os dedos e abaixando a cabeça._

_- ?!...Ah, obrigado! Obrigado, Hinachan! - Sasuke fala eufórico, deitando-se para que seu rosto pudesse contemplar melhor aquele céu._

_Ambos agora estavam deitados no chão sob as sombras da copa da árvore e das grandes nuvens no céu...A brisa era forte e fazia Sasuke sentir como se flutuasse naquele céu de beleza que jamais vira...O fazia sentir como se flutuasse...Junto de Hinata._

_- Sabe, Hinachan... - O garoto fala, dessa vez não tão eufórico...Dessa vez com palavras sérias._

_O tom de Sasuke fazia o coração de Hinata bater, o fazia relembrar-se do que sentia quando Sasuke falou com ela pela primeira vez a alguns minutos, o medo e a insegurança somados a uma pequena curiosidade._

_- ...S-Sim? - A garota não olha Sasuke, continua contemplando o céu, não mostrando a vermelhidão nas suas bochechas._

_Mas logo, a garota não pode esconder o quão corada estava...Ficando extremamente tímida e vermelha intensamente ao sentir o toque de Sasuke em sua mão...Sasuke entrelaça seus dedos com os dele, apertando firme a mão da Hyuuga...  
A mão de Sasuke era pequena por ser uma criança ainda, mas era maior do que a de Hinata que era uma garota...Era quente e a segurara firme, a fazendo sentir-se bem, mas ao mesmo tempo queria soltá-lo, o conhecera agora e não sabia o que estava pensando._

_- Muitas garotas dizem...Que querem se casar comigo... - Sasuke fala em um tom triste, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios enquanto continua a olhar fixamente as nuvens._

_A visão de Hinata do céu então é bloqueada pelo rosto de Sasuke, que levantando-se, fica com o rosto por cima do de Hinata, a olhando com um sorriso e um olhar de felicidade._

_- Mas eu vou é casar com você! - Sasuke fala em um tom alegre, embora as palavras inusitadas de uma criança abalaram certamente Hinata, a garota se sentiu incrívelmente bem com o jeito que Sasuke a olhava e falava com ela...Ela sentia que alguém gostava dela._

_- Sasuchan?_

_- "Sasu...Chan"? - Sasuke fala surpreso de uma maneira como se nunca tivesse dito que iriam se casar._

_- Eu...E-Eu...Eu posso...Te chamar de "Sasuchan"? - A garota fala timidamente, saindo do mundo de calmaria para se esconder atrás de uma parede de timidez e insegurança que Sasuke cismava em derrubar._

_- "Sasuchan"? Tá bom! Mas, não conta para ninguém! Só você pode me chamar de Sasuchan! Certo, Hinachan?_

_- C-Certo...!_

_Naquele instante Sasuke pela primeira vez pode sentir Hinata segurar-lhe a mão com força, o que o faz a deitar-se novamente ao lado da garota para descansar e ver o céu junto com ela...Um céu que o fazia flutuar._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke agora lembrava-se melhor do que havia acontecido...Como havia conhecido Hinata Hyuuga...A garota com quem jurava que iria se casar...O tempo a fizera esquecer, e a ele também...O tempo o fizera esquecer uma coisa que o céu sempre o fará lembrar.

Sasuke nem percebera mas já havia saído do bosque e voltara a caminhar pelas ruas de Konoha...Estava cansado de treinar por hoje, e também de sentir pena de si mesmo...Lembrara que gostara de Hinata há alguns meses, a olhara de longe desde então, não ousava aproximar-se dela...No início queria mesmo era contar-lhe tudo, contar que ainda a amava e que queria ficar com ela! Mas a vingança e o ódio o tiraram o coração dela também...Agora outro o tinha...

De longe Sasuke observava Hinata...A observava observando Naruto Uzumaki. Como tinha ciúmes daquele idiota, nunca teve nada contra o garoto, mas já sabia da queda que Hinata tinha por ele e isso o fez sempre ter um desgosto pelo garoto...Sempre que se aproximava lhe esnobava, queria que ele sofresse com seus insultos, mas no final sempre sabia que seus insultos não tirariam dele o que ele tanto desejava...O que ele tanto tinha ciúmes de Naruto ter e ele não...O coração da Hyuuga.

Andava sempre tão cabisbaixo e furioso...Sentia pena de si mesmo por isso...Perdera a família e o amor...Não lhe restava nada além da vingança e o ódio patético de si mesmo. Ele era um inútil e sabia disso...Só queria...Queria poder olhar o céu novamente...Olhar o céu e sentir aquela sensação de quem flutuara novamente...Queria amar como Hinata o ensinou...Queria dizer a Hinata pelo menos o quanto ela significava para ele...Mas ela já não era dele.

- UH! - Ambos Sasuke e uma garota soltam um gemido de dor ao se esbarrarem, nenhum estava prestando atenção onde iam e acabaram chocando os ombros com força, o que levara a garota ao chão.

Sasuke começa ao tremer ao ver que a garota em quem esbarrara, havia sido a Hyuuga que amava...Hinata Hyuuga. A garota ainda estava meio tonta por causa da batida, carregava um livro de poemas contra o peito e este caira também no chão com a pancada de ambos. Ela fica sobre os joelhos da mesma maneira em que chorara embaixo da árvore e Sasuke a consolará...Ele sente suas pernas tremerem enquanto não podia parar de olhar a garota, não trocava uma palavra com ela há anos e ela nem se lembrava da existência dele, deveria fazer algo...Mas voltara ao mundo dos sonhos ao vê-la...O mundo das lembranças em que ele ia para ver os erros que cometera. Ele vira Hinata lá...

----------------------------------------------------------

_- Hum...Um elefante? - Hinata falava timidamente cheia de dúvida._

_- Um elefante? Hahaha, claro que não! É uma girafa não está vendo?! - Sasuke ria enquanto falava, descontraído e apenas focado na presença da garota._

_- Uma girafa? Mas Sasuchan, olha ali! É uma tromba!_

_- Uma tromba? Não! É o pescoço da girafa!_

_- Pescoço/ Tromba? - Ambos falam ao mesmo tempo._

_- Hahahaha! - Os dois acabam caindo em uma risada descontraída rindo um do outro._

_Já fazia dois anos desde que se encontraram, estavam ambos com 8 anos agora e deitados sobre o chão da praça onde se encontraram pela primeira vez e encontravam-se todos os dias. Estavam com a cabeça em direção oposta uma da outra, tocando os cabelos um do outro com os seus próprios deitados de uma maneira invertida ao outro._

_- Sasuchan...! Quer brincar de pique-esconde? - Hinata fala levantando-se._

_- Claro! - Sasuke também levanta-se e ambos ficam se encarando._

_Hinata não ligava mais para a proximidade de ambos, gostava da presença de Sasuke mais do que a de qualquer outro. Sentia uma coisa especial ao seu lado...Queria mesmo era ainda mais proximidade entre ambos. Os dois ficam de pé, e Hinata olha Sasuke com a cabeça baixa e com roçando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios._

_- Se você me achar...Eu vou te dar um presente...! - Hinata fala com as bochechas coradas._

_- Um presente? Então tá! Eu vou contar..._

_Sasuke então corre e esconde o rosto em uma árvore para que desse tempo de Hinata se esconder._

_- Não vale olhar! - Sasuke apenas escuta a voz da garota, sabendo que está se distanciava._

_- Um...Dois...Três... - Sasuke dá uma espiada, vendo Hinata de costas correndo para dentro do bosque. - Quatro...Cinco...Seis...Oitonovedez! Aí vou eu!_

_Sasuke então corre na direção de onde vira Hinata, entrando no bosque...Havia bastante árvores e era outono, as folhas caiam e os passos de Sasuke eram bem notáveis devido ao barulho que fazia ao seu pé esmagar uma folha seca. Após alguns minutos procurando entre as árvores, Sasuke dá um sorriso ao escutar as risadinhas de Hinata, escutando o barulho dos passos dela devido as folhas secas. Sasuke corre de impulso ao escutar o som da garota correndo e a vê correndo para a árvore para vencer o jogo, mas Sasuke é muito mais rápido e salta em cima da garota enquanto ela se movia, caindo sobre ela._

_- Te achei, Hinachan!_

_- Hahahaha! Sai de cima de mim Sasuchan, tá me fazendo côcegas!_

_Sasuke e Hinata rolam de rir com a diversão que estavam tendo, as risadas de um incentivavam as do outro, e logo os dois estavam de pé novamente e se encarando._

_- Eu quero meu presente! - Sasuke pedia por seu prêmio de braços cruzados e batendo o pé, dando um charme autoritário que Hinata gostava._

_- Tá certo...Fecha os olhos! - Hinata abaixava a cabeça e com as mãos nas costas, ficava arrastando o pé esquerdo no chão com as bochechas bem coradas._

_- Hum...Certo! - Sasuke obedece curioso para saber o que ia ganhar, esperando alguns segundos e escutando novas risadas de Hinata._

_Ele espontaneamente abre os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Hinata roçarem contra os seus...Sasuke era maior que Hinata e a garota para alcançar-lhe os lábios se apoia em seu peito enquanto levanta o pé esquerdo de um jeito feminino...Sasuke sente-se flutuar de uma maneira diferente do que sente ao ver o céu com Hinata...Os lábios da garota eram quentes e frágeis...A sensação de tê-los junto aos seus era muito gostosa...E o que dura apenas um segundo parece durar uma eternidade...O beijo dela tinha gosto de pirulito e açúcar...Um beijo doce de mel. Tão doce quanto a própria Hinata.  
Hinata se separa de Sasuke totalmente corada, ainda abaixada e com um sorrisinho nos lábios de felicidade e ao mesmo tempo extrema timidez, já notável pelo seu rosto._

_- E-Esse é s-seu presente...O m-meu...P-primeiro b-beijo...!_

_Hinata corre para longe da praça rindo enquanto deixa um confuso Sasuke para trás, que sentia o calor de Hinata impregnando-lhe os lábios enquanto os tocava com os dedos surpreso pela ação da garota que já fugira de timidez._

_Sasuke dá um enorme sorriso enquanto vê a garota correr de costas, Hinata Hyuuga...A dona do seu coração e também do seu primeiro beijo. Sasuke estava louco para o amanhã onde encontraria Hinata novamente e a diria o que sente por ela.  
**  
**_**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mas esse dia nunca aconteceu.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No dia seguinte, Uchiha Itachi a mando de Uchiha Madara, assassinou friamente todo o Clã Uchiha, inclusive seus próprios pais, os pais de Uchiha Sasuke.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Uchiha Sasuke jamais voltara aquela praça novamente após aquele dia.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Naquele dia em que Hinata carregava um pirulito para presentear a Sasuke, ele não apareceu.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A garota tentou no dia seguinte, mas ele também não veio.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Nem na semana seguinte, nem na seguinte.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata Hyuuga jamais voltará aquela praça.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O-Obrigado...

Hinata agradecia timida enquanto se recuperava do tombo que tivera com o garoto de cabelos escuros...Ele fora gentil o suficiente para ajudá-la a se levantar e a pegar o seu livro.

- Não há de que. - Sasuke falava com felicidade, falar com ela e escutar sua voz se dirigindo apenas a ele o fazia se lembrar do tempo que eram crianças. Do tempo que ela o fazia flutuar.

Hinata então se vira, enconstando forte o livro contra o peito e caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha após ver o desconhecido garoto dar-lhe as costas...Porém...Uma palavra do garoto ao vazio dirigida a ela a faz parar.

- Eu...Sinto saudades...Do céu com você...

Hinata não ousa virar-se para encarar o garoto, que já caminhara para o horizonte a deixando solitária em uma rua deserta de Konoha.

**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Uchiha Sasuke jamais contou a Hyuuga Hinata o que sentia, e ambos nunca mais trocaram uma palavra após isso.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Atualmente, Sasuke olha o céu com menos pesar. Ele está com 15 anos e é um aliado de Orochimaru.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
O que Sasuke jamais soubera, era que até hoje, Hinata Hyuuga olha os céus pensando no garoto do pirulito.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Uma outra coisa que Sasuke jamais soubera, era as palavras de Hinata após as suas no dia em que se esbarraram.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.**

Hinata após as palavras do Uchiha, deixa o livro de poemas cair novamente e sente uma grossa lágrima descer um de seus olhos orbes prateados...Uma lágrima para Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sa...Sasuchan?

**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hoje, quando um homem vê o céu, ele não vê nada além do azul e do branco das nuvens.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Quando Sasuke e Hinata vêem, eles lembram-se de que alguém quando faz o mesmo, está pensando nele.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
E quando pensam nisso, três palavras ecoam em suas mentes e escapam por seus lábios.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Eu te amo"...**

**_ THE END__  
_**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Coloca uma espingarda na boca**

**- Não adianta! Eu me mato antes que vocês me matem com reviews de crítica! Eu sei, tá ridícula. Eu vou encarar as consequencias, me fuzilem logo e acabem com meu sofrimento!  
Essa é minha segunda fic, foi feita na tentativa de fazer um "One-Shot", mas que droga, ficou muito grande! Quando eu tive essa idéia foi ao ler o mangá "Deep Love - The Story of Ayu", que é um mangá com uma história dramática que me fez chorar. T.T  
Quem estiver interessado, pode visitar esse link, eu sei que é meio propaganda e não tem nada haver, mas tem outros mangás muito legais lá então quem tiver afim dê uma olhada:**

voltando ao caso da fic. Quando eu comecei eu tinha uma coisa na cabeça (E na boca): DOCES! Acho que foi depois de escutar por 9 horas seguidas a música de entrada brasileira de Mirmo Zibang! xD xD xD  
Depois eu mudei de idéia e coloquei algo mais dramático. Quis fazer um final que não tenha final feliz! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Para quem não entendeu, uma risada maléfica!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!)  
Ah, o que me lembra que eu tenho que ir lá em cima agora e colocar algo com "doces" no primeiro beijo da Hinata e do Sasuke! Já volto...

5 minutos depois (O.O Cinco?!)

Voltei!!! Para quem ainda estiver lendo esses "créditos" ridículos. T.T  
Bom, quem gostou da fic, em outras palavras, NINGUÉM.  
Leiam minha primeira fic também disponível no site e também Sasuke e Hinata! A fic se chama "Um Novo Começo". xD

** Ah, voltando a questão da fanfic. Eu quis no início fazer algo MUUUUUITO FOFO, acho que foi depois de ver duas imagens Sasuke e Hinata muito kawwai, uma da Hinata sentada com o Sasuke dando um pirulito para ela. (Odiei escrever pirulito na fanfic inteira! Minha mente pervertida pensava em duplo sentido. T.T)  
Tá certo...Voltando a fanfic. Eu amei escrever as cenas do Sasuke e a Hinata pequenos, por que sendo antes do massacre, eu posso fazer um Sasuke meigo e fofucho. .  
PS.: Eu não sou mulher. T.T  
PS (2).: Eu não sou gay. T.T**

É difícil fazer uma fanfic Sasuke e Hinata sem dar uma desculpa para o Sasuke ser pelo menos UM POUQUINHO mais bonzinho. Nessa a desculpa é que o Sasuke não perdeu os pais ainda, na minha outra é um acidentezinho que não vou contar para não estragar a história. .

Mais uma coisa, essa fanfic é MEIO-QUASE-TOTALMENTE-POUCO dedicada a E-Pontas. Que é a minha escritora de SasuHina favorita cujas fanfics me inspiram a escrever também! Bate palmas  
Tem também outros, mas fala sério, "E-Pontas" é um nick muito mais fácil de lembar. u.u

E mais uma coisa...

** Tira a escopeta novamente e aponta para os leitores**

MANDEM REVIEWS...SE NÃO...

** Carrega a arma e atira**

Sai a bandeira Looney Tunes: "BANG!"****

Até a próxima gente! Eu espero que tenham gostado! Beijos e abraços! xD  
Ah, me add no MSN quem quiser: PS (3).: Para quem não entendeu:  
Negrito Eu e o Narrador.  
Itálico Passado. (Chibi Sasuke Fofucho. - )  
Normal Presente. (Sasuke frio, caladão e cheio de remorso. T.T)

PS (4).: Não, não tem "Futuro".u.u

PS (5).: Huh... T.T / Aff...Não notem mas é difícil me despedir, agora sim! FUI! xD 


End file.
